


Weapon of Choice

by killabeez



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Author's Favorite, Broccoli Test, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you can't share broccoli with an android?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottechill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottechill/gifts), [megankent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankent/gifts).



> Betaed most kindly and gently by destina.

[Watch/download on Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/88064997) (password: broccoli)

[Weapon of Choice](http://vimeo.com/88064997) from [Killa Beez](http://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Broccoli (also known as "the broccoli test"): shorthand for "partners communicating without the need for words." [Origin here. :)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Broccoli_Test)


End file.
